ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS FOR IT TO BE FUCKING OVER!
by SoulBrisingr
Summary: Terezi and Karkat invite Sollux over for the holidays, but things don't go to plan when setting up the tree or when baking cookies.


**A/N: **this was for a homestuck gift exchange for Alice-M31 that took place on tumblr. its taken me forever to finish and upload due to problems with my computer but its finally finished. anyway what was requested was sollux karkat and terzi being dorks, so here's those three having a fun Christmas enjoy!

* * *

Everything had gone great this year for Karkat. He was off to a great start at university, keeping on top of all his work, making sure it was all completed on time. He had gotten a promotion at work and was now deputy manager of the local shop, meaning he had a great pay rise. Then to top it all off he moved in with his girlfriend Terezi, just the other months after being together for two years. Things couldn't be better for Karkat at the moment; however this doesn't stop him from being a grumpy little shit.

BRRRRR BRRRRR!... BRRRRR BRRRRR!

Karkat groaned as he flailed his arm about, trying to find the off button on the alarm clock, "god fucking damn it, where is this off button!". Eventually Karkat found the off button, and only when the alarm stopped ringing did he sit up and rub the sleep from his eyes, afterwards yawning loudly surprised that he didn't wake up Terezi. Quietly and carefully so as not to wake up his girlfriend, he slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom. Quickly doing his teeth before hoping in the shower, Karkat caught a glimpse of his reflection and noticed that all those late night parties weren't doing the bags under his eyes any good. As he got in the shower he thought to himself, 'how does Terezi even convince me to go to all these fucking parties! I don't even know half of the idiots; it's a good job most of our friends go as well'. He wasn't long in the shower and was soon out and getting dressed. He would have to be ready for when his close friend Sollux arrived.

Sollux had also started university; however he managed to secure a place on a very competitive computing course abroad at oxford, which meant he didn't see much of his old friends which was a shame, but he didn't see much of his family either which is what he wanted. So when Sollux was told that he didn't need to come with the family for their Christmas get together, he mentioned this to Karkat who, with persuasion from Terezi, invited Sollux to spend Christmas with them and the rest of their friends.

Once Karkat was fully dressed and presentable, he woke up his girlfriend in a way only Karkat could, by pulling the covers back, shaking her and shouting, "TEREZI! TIME TO WAKE UP!".

"Oh shit! What, ok, I'm up!" Terezi jumped in shock and fell off the side of the bed; she sat up rubbing her head where it made contact with the floor. Groaning in pain and sleepiness, she stood up slowly and squinted around the room until she found her red glasses on the bed side table. She took them and put them on; now that she had her glasses on she could just about see everything around her in a mix of very blurry images and colours. She rubbed her head one more time and turned to Karkat, "good morning to you to babe, thanks for the nice wake up call, remind me why I love you again?" she asked while slowly walking over to him.

With a smirk on his face Karkat pulled her into a hug, her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands situated on her waist, he replied, "because I'm just so cute and adorable, and I will do anything for you".

She laughed and gave him a quick kiss before saying, "it's true you are adorable. Ok mister smarty pants, on your way before I change my mind and shout at you. Sollux should be here soon so you want to be downstairs and have everything ready, breakfast, tree and decorations" Terezi un wrapped her arms from Karkat's neck and made her way to the bathroom to get ready.

Karkat huffed before jokingly saluting and shouting, "YES MAAM, IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU NEED?!" he could just hear her laughing in response but she didn't actually say anything else, so he assumed she was ok and didn't need any help. After making sure her walking stick was in plain sight on the bed, he went downstairs and made sure the Christmas tree and the decorations were still in boxes in the living room, waiting to be put up. Just as they should be, they were in exactly the same place they were last night, in the middle of the floor, Karkat thought to himself, 'of course they were gonna be there, why the fuck wouldn't they be?!'. Shaking his head at how stupid it was to think he had to make sure the boxes hadn't moved from last night, he went to the kitchen to start breakfast for himself, Terezi and Sollux, as he should be here very soon.

Just as Terezi was making her way downstairs, fully dressed and ready for the day, the doorbell went. "I'll get it" she shouted as she continued pasted the living room door to the front door and opened it to reveal Sollux standing there with a suitcase and a rucksack. Without any warning at all Terezi pulled Sollux into a tight hug, "great to see you again Sollux".

Sollux only slightly surprised, as this was Terezi after all, returned the hug and replied, "It's great to see you as well Terezi, although I would have thought it's a struggle for you to see me, guess that means the treatment is going well".

They separated and Terezi rubbed the back of her head sheepishly before saying, "well yeah and no, thanks to the treatment I can see more images and colours a lot easier than before treatment, but the doctors don't think it's going to help much more than it already has, but that's ok it's a lot better now than before so I'm just happy its improved" she bent down and grabbed his suitcase and rucksack and motioned him inside, "enough about me, let's get you inside, have you had breakfast yet? We've already made you some so you're welcome to it if you want".

Sollux followed after her and closed the door behind him, "oh yes please, I've not had chance to get breakfast yet since the airport was packed and I was in a rush to get here in time" he saw Terezi motioning him to join them in the kitchen, where Karkat offered him a plate of bacon, sausages and eggs, "thanks, this looks great".

They ate their food in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence, exchanging occasional smiles and laughs. Only when they had all finished and put the dishes away did Karkat say rather loudly, "soo now that Sollux is finally fucking here, can we start putting the tree up?".

Terezi giggled, "yes you two boys can get started in the living room, while I start on baking the Christmas cookies" she shooed them out of the kitchen to make room for her to get all the ingredients ready.

"ok, ok, OK! We're going already, fucking hell!" Karkat complained as both him and Sollux were nearly pushed over, he turned to Sollux and pointed at the box on the couch, "come on, let's get this over with then we can chill".

They started the arduous task of putting the tree together which took longer than it should have, since Karkat kept mixing up the pieces and shouted orders at Sollux to get it right, which ended in a mini strife between the two boys, before Terezi ran in and put a stop to it making them fall flat on their faces. They finally got the basic tree together and were about to start putting decorations on it, when they heard Terezi shout, "hey guys, come in here a second!".

Sollux looked at Karkat who just shook his head and shrugged, "I don't know what the fuck she wants".

Sollux laughed, "well lets go see then shall we" he got up from his crouched position beneath the tree, Karkat huffing but following after him. They got to the doorway to the kitchen at the same time, Sollux started to ask, "ok what is it Tere…" when before he could finish his question he got a face full of flour. Coughing and wiping his eyes so he could see he shouted, "hey what was that for!" when he could finally see he saw both Karkat and Terezi laughing, Karkat was holding his stomach and Terezi still had flour on her hands.

"Well I've just finished making the cookies and there in the oven, I didn't really want to clean up by myself, and to be honest I was getting a bit bored" She laughed while motioning to the messy worktop, which was covered in flour, egg, sugar, milk and various pieces of cooking equipment. Karkat was still laughing his head off rather loudly and looked like he might pass out soon if he didn't take a breath soon, as he was bent over still clutching his stomach, his face had taken on a rosy red colour.

Sollux moved closer to the counter and sighed as he dusted the flour from his hair by shaking his head slightly, he flung his hands down on the counter in mock disbelief at Terezi's actions and said, "you could have just asked us, there was no need for that" while she was laughing though he sneakily grabbed a hand full of flour with his left hand, and using his right hand he pointed at Terezi's shirt and asked in a confused tone, "is that egg or butter on your shirt?".

Just as he knew she would, Terezi made the mistake of looking exactly where Sollux had pointed and as a result got a taste of her own medicine, in the form of a face full of flour. At this point Karkat had fallen to his knees and was laughing so much Sollux was starting to worry for his health, but he had to admit the look on Terezi's face was priceless to say the least. All she could do was hold her mouth open in shock and it took her a few seconds to actually wipe her face of the white powder. "I didn't expect that from you of all people Sollux, although I can't say I'm complaining, it's going to be fun with you around" she laughed while wiping the last remains of flour from her face before cleaning her glasses. She then looked from Sollux to the counter and back with a smirk on her face. She didn't need to say anything; Sollux understood what she meant perfectly.

He only had a few seconds to say, "oh no" before he had to duck out of the way of another handful of flour, aimed right at his face, but instead fell all over the kitchen floor right next to Karkat, who had stopped laughing long enough to notice the food fight that was just starting. He jumped up to his feet and started shouting at both of them that they weren't children and it would end up being him who had to clean it up, but instead they both ignored him and continued their assault on each other from across the room. Flour, eggs, pieces of fruit and pretty much anything they could get their hands on was being lobbed around the room, trying to hit the other person who half the time would duck or dodge the projectile just before it would get them directly, with a lot of the food just hitting the sides of the person but mostly just the floor and walls of the kitchen. Karkat's face was getting more crimson with each passing second, his voice raised to impossibly loud volumes as he continued to shout his lungs out at his two friends trying to get them to stop this childish behaviour.

Seeing no other way to stop them and being driven by his need to be in charge and shout orders, Karkat did the first thing that came to mind. He stepped between the food fight with his hands outstretched to the two culprits and shouted, "STOP!". The other two did indeed stop, but not before Karkat was covered from head to toe in nearly every type of food that was available in the kitchen at that moment. Sollux and Terezi couldn't help it, seeing Karkat covered in food and looking like he was about to explode, they both burst out laughing. Karkat blushed and angrily shouted, "For fuck sakes guys, this was completely unnecessary! I'm going to have to clean this up now cause you two are too busy laughing your fucking heads off! And don't even get me started on decorating the tree, I mean if you wanted a throwing fight, why not have a fucking snowball fight?!".

Terezi stopped laughing and exclaimed, "that's a great idea babe! Let's have a snowball fight!" before she had even finished her sentence she was running out the backdoor shouting behind her, "last one out is a rotten egg!".

Karkat couldn't believe it, then again what did he expect, he sighed and took a look around the kitchen, it was a complete mess it was going to take him forever to clean this, he spoke out loud, "fucking great, look at this shithole I have to clean up" he sighed and looked over at Sollux, he shrugged before saying, "hey it's alright we have all the time in the world to clean this, let's go have some motherfucking fun! I'll catch up with you once I've changed into something not smelling of shit!". Sollux just laughed and ran after Terezi through the backdoor.

Karkat quickly stripped of his food covered clothes and ran upstairs to dress in fresh garments, on his way back down the stairs he saw Terezi and Sollux from the window throwing snowballs at each other and running round just having fun. It put a smile on his face to see two of his closest friends having a great time together. He could tell that this Christmas was going to be a good one, but he'd never tell those two that, he ran down the stairs and out the back door shouting, "Hey douchebags, don't forget about me!" quickly grabbing some snow and lobbing it in there general direction. He could also tell that neither the kitchen being cleaned nor the tree being finished was going to happen tonight, there were much more important matters at hand.


End file.
